1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an execution screen publication device, an execution screen publication method, a client device, and a cloud computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent rapid advances in communication technologies such as that of the Internet have allowed users to be provided with various content via a network, i.e., to benefit from so-called cloud services. With the user of cloud services, users need not be in possession of an application program to run content in order to use that content.
Also, recent progress in computer technologies has been remarkable. In the past, content such as game applications that require intensive computation cost demanded dedicated hardware for execution. Recently, however, execution of a game application on software simulating the hardware, namely, so-called an emulator, has become a workable choice.
We have become aware of the possibility of promoting communication between a large number of users by publicizing a screen in which content is currently executed by a given user by using computing resources of a cloud computing system in such a manner that a plurality of other users can view or that users can communicate with each other.